My President, My Queen
by SKRowling
Summary: A/U set in a very near future. Regina is the first female president about a couple of years into her presidency and is regrouping to begin re election. What would happen when scandal hits?Everyone gets hurt! Well almost everyone. Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A time or any of the characters. SwanQueen, partial OQ not much though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an experiment. I took another of my stories from another fandom and I am making it swan queen. I am also trying to practice my translation skills. One translation brought me some new fans and I suppose I want them to have something else to read, so this is a simulcast. The original story is Commander in Chief. "Your Majesty, Madame President. I loved writing it. In this fandom however its bound to be much less hurtful because Regina is leaving Robin and it will be SwanQueen and it will still be nice. There will probably be an added scene in there somewhere different from the original... IDK we will see. I never completely copy things though this first chapter is nearly identical.-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Her Royal Highness**

* * *

"The princess and the prime minister arrived safely last night," the reporter on the television said as Regina dressed for the day. "They are on a spontaneous diplomatic visit with President Mills and will be honored at a state dinner tonight at the White House."

"Of course," Regina said turning off the set, "The fact that I just got back from Gaza, dealing with an international mess, means absolutely nothing at all." She had been in negotiations the past week to get Israeli government to relax some sanctions on the Palestinians. It was a thousand year old battle that was no where near a resolution.

"Gina Relax, it should be fun to have people that don't want to totally screw you over, in the White House for a change." Robin said coming up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Regina smiled and turned in her husband's arms. "I suppose," she paused and bent to put on her hose. "You know I've met her before."

"The Prime Minister?" He asked tapping her behind as he walked away. "Yes I did."

The president chuckled as she straightened up again. "Yes, her as well...but I was referring to The Princess." She stepped into her heels and looked herself over. "When I was in college, she came to visit, and I was one of the many people in the crowd. She took my hand and I swore she was flirting. That was just before she came out."

"Maybe she will remember." Robin said in a teasing tone.

Regina let out a wry laugh and walked out to the breakfast table. "Good morning everyone," she said bending down to kiss the top of Henry's head. "Hey there Roland." She said caressing her step-son's cheek and sitting at the table.

Their story was one, that if she thought about it, got her elected. She and Robin had been married for four years. After the death of Henry's father Daniel, Regina had thrown herself into politics. Her chief of staff whose wife had passed away during childbirth, began to court her, pulling her away from her workaholic ways and had won her hand in marriage, if not her heart all together. Regina didn't feel a love like she felt for Daniel but she never expected to feel that way again. However, that show of resilience and near perfect blending of the two families made her approachable to voters and here she was.

Regina looked at her son who looked positively tired. She also took note of all of the black he wore, and was that guy Liner? "Rough night Henry?" She asked bringing a spoonful of fruit into her mouth.

"Mom..." Henry said with a sigh realizing his mother had noted the change in him.

"Henry..." Regina responded with an exasperated sigh of her own.

"I'm just trying to express myself." He added.

"Yes... But-"

"Stop mom! I'm Fourteen, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Henry said walking off.

"At least take a bran muffin with you." Regina said.

He continued walking and passed his grandmother, nearly knocking her down as he did. "Who was that pirate? What did he do to himself?"

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't go through a rebellious stage." Robin said taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Did she ever!" Cora stated with a chuckle.

"Mother-" Regina began to scold but was cut off by Tink.

"Madame President, the Prime Minister has arrived." Regina stood and kissed both Robin and Roland on the cheek.

"Talk about an early bird." Regina said taking a few files from Tink as she made her way to the west wing. "Thanks."

"It's around noon for her now ma'am," Tink said letting her pass ahead into the oval.

"Prime Minister Lucas, how lovely to see you again." Regina stated putting her hand out to greet the grandmotherly woman seated in the Oval. " I hope you enjoy your stay in our country.

"Of course, we have always enjoyed good relations with the United States." The old woman answered. Regina took in the nervous wringing of the woman's hands and signaled for her to sit.

The old woman sat on a couch, and Regina followed suit in the other. "So what is it that you need?"

The old woman leaned forward and looked at the president intently. "Well it seems that our little island nation has fallen into a bit of a snag. Our military is overextended, because-"

"Because they are off with ours as allies." Regina finished in comprehension.

"Precisely," the old woman finished. " our economy is quite strained, and..."

You need more money or you're pulling your troops from the cause." Regina finished.

"Well, yes!" The old woman answered. They both regarded each other with respect. Regina could see why the older woman had been elected. She was a hard ass. Incredibly decisive.

"Okay," Regina said standing up and extending her hand to Minister Lucas. " tomorrow we will meet with my cabinet and discuss our options. Just remember one thing, this is not just our war. Your country and many others have been affected."

"Yes ma'am, that is why the princess insisted we come in person," the old woman asserted.

"Really? That was smart of her." Regina said walking the older woman to the door. "I didn't know royalty was so involved."

"They give their input, and sometimes it's good." Minister Lucas said as Regina opened the door to the Oval Office.

"Have you had the tour? It should just be a few minutes until the press conference." Regina asked.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." The older woman said.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit," Regina said and looked toward her aid. "Tink, could you show the Prime Minister around while we wait for the press conference?"

"Yes ma'am," Tink said leading the woman out toward the east wing.

* * *

"Madame President, why is Princess of WhiteForrest visiting with us today?" Greg from the Post asked Regina as the three of them sat in the press room for the conference.

She looked at the two women beside her wondering why the question was directed at her in the first place. "I don't know. The New York hot dogs, and Chicago deep dish?"

"Oh my god, Yes!" Princess Emma laughed, "truthfully the president has been doing a fantastic job since her inception these few years, and we are here in support of her reelection."

Regina smiled at the charming woman. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Emma locked her gaze on the president, and smiled. Regina was riveted and barely heard the next question. "The war has been going since before your presidency, what is WhiteForrest getting in return for their efforts?"

Regina took a deep breath to come back to the situation at hand. "It is a joint effort of all allied forces. People tend to forget that it's not just American lives that are being victimized..."

As she went on, at the back of the press stood Kathryn Midas, Regina 's New chief of staff, and Maleficent Darcon her Reelection spin doctor. They looked at each other. "Did you see that?" Kathryn asked Mal.

The older woman hummed in ascension. "Princess has a crush, and our president is smitten."

"You really think it's mutual?" Kathryn asked worriedly as she watch the princess try to charm Regina.

Regina laughed at something Emma said and Mal turned to her. "Subconsciously I think."

" if we can see it..." Kathryn trailed off. "this is a fucking disaster. Should we worry?"

"Not unless she starts taking royal booty calls Kath... She is a charming little bitch."

Robin only half watching from the side of the stage didn't see the way the Princess looked at his wife, and frankly he didn't really care. His mind was on what was waiting for him in his office and how quickly he could get back to it.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. Anyway tell me what you think. just put your opinion in that little box below. hit follow hit favorite... hit me... Just kidding. 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	2. The Arguement

**A/N: yay A little more of this! I need to stop coming up with new things to do I am rather overwhelmed bear with me.**

* * *

 **The Argument**

* * *

Regina took the steps to the residence by two that evening, she was running late, as the whole spontaneous visit left her to shuffle a lot of things around. Worst was she had to cancel Roland's daily four o'clock appointment with her. The little boy had called earlier and sounded profoundly disappointed in her.

She went to his room first, knocking softly on the door then opening it."Hey sweet prince," Regina said going inside the room.

"Hi mom," Roland said doodling in his notebook.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I had to move your appointment today," Regina said kneeling down next to him placing her at eye level to her secretary of snack time. It was a position she had created just for him so that they would always have time to see each other during the day. "The Princess of WhiteForrest is here, and she totally trashed my schedule."

"She is not the princess of America." Roland stated turning to face his adoptive mother, "She can't tell you what to do."

Regina smiled softly, "But she is a guest, and I must treat her courteously."

"Oh," Roland said turning back to his notebook.

"I'll try harder next time, okay?" Regina said taking her son into her arms.

"Okay,"

"I have to go," Regina said standing up. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night, mom." Roland responded as Regina exited the room and closed the door gently behind her.."

As she walked out, Robin was coming out of Henry's room fuming. "He's your kid, you talk to him."

Regina raised both eyebrows and headed in the direction of Henry's room. SHe knocked lightly before opening the door. The room was dark, lit by mostly black lights and one table lamp. Henry lay on the bed still wearing the clothing he had worn to school earlier, so the only thing Regina could see of her son was the white shirt he wore. "What do you want?"

Regina raised her brows at the boy and walked into the room trying not to trip on the clothing on the floor. This was not the Henry she knew. This was a totally different child. "Nothing, just came to see how you were."

"I'm fine mom," Henry said not moving.

Regina took a deep breath and frowned as she caught the light scent of herbal smoke in the room. "What is your dad raging about Henry?" Regina asked taking a seat at Henry's desk.

"That thing is not my father." Henry said angrily. "Isn't it obvious why he is mad?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course, how would you know, you're never around."

"Enlighten me, please." Regina asked attempting not to let her own temper emerge.

Well I don't have the time, or inclination to do so mother. So why don't you do us both a favor and just leave my room?" Henry said standing up in front of his mother, "You have a state dinner to attend." Henry stood his full height making it clear that the action was meant to be aggressive.

Regina stood, she was still a few inches taller than her son, She turned the tables on him. "Listen to me, because I am only going to say this once." Regina's voice was low and eerily calm, "I am your mother, and I do what I feel is best for you. You don't get to give me a guilt trip. Because if that's what you are seeking, I have got one major one over you. I gave birth to you. You try to guilt trip me again, and you will suffer the consequences."

Henry backed off a little feeling for the first time how intimidating his mother could be. Regina stared him down for a few seconds, then walked away, "Get some decent lights in here. I want the black light gone today," She looked around the room and added, "Pick up this mess and give me all your pot, or I'll have the secret service search the room.

Henry looked shocked for a moment, but Regina held out her hand until he relinquished the items she had asked for. "If I ever catch you smoking anything henry, It's your ass." With that the President left her teenager's room.

When she finally made it to the room, Robin was coming out of the bathroom. "There you are, " he said heading toward her. "We have to do something about Henry."

She snorted, "tell me something I don't' know, Robin." She quickly undressed as she spoke. "But she's rebelling and, it's going to get way worse before it gets better."

"Well it isn't just rebellion, The teacher sent this home with him." He added handing her a large manila envelope.

Regina looked at the content within. She sunk on to her bed and read the note the teacher sent out outlining the slip in henry's grades. Then there were the grades themselves. It was a slow decline, but his grades had drastically plummeted from the year before. "What is he thinking?" Regina whispered.

"Exactly." Robin stated.

Regina turned to him tossing the packet on to the bed, "You could have shown this to me before I went to talk to him."

"Forgive me, but I thought we were already running late," Robin said fixing the cuffs on his sleeve.

Forget the Princess Robin, Henry is more important." Regina Looked at the clock on the far wall and winced, they were twenty minutes late already. "Crap."

Regina raced into the shower, and did a quick clean up to freshen up from the sweat of the day. Ten minutes later she sat at her vanity in her slip allowing the staff to do her hair and make-up.

By the she was completely ready, she was already forty-five minutes and Robin hurried toward the ballroom. "THis is not the best time for you to be messing with state protocol," Robin sniped as he guided her toward the door.

"You know what Robin?" Regina asked annoyed as the secret service agents outside the doors let the agents on the inside know she was there so that they could announce her. "Neglecting my children does not poll well either."

"Regina," Robin started but the president stopped him.

"Robin, we're here now," Regina said forestalling anything else he might want to say. "Why don't you be a good boy, and act like a First Lady should."

They faced off battling silently with their eyes as the door to the ballroom opened and they were plastered on her politician's smile and entered the room hand in hand with her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was that? Let me know in that little box below! 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	3. State Dinner

**A/N: there are some really silly mistakes through out, but I totally should be on my way to teach a class so I am going to leave you with this. Sorry it took so long to update I have been a busy girl... This week however should be an active writing one so enjoy!**

* * *

 **State Dinner**

* * *

Regina walked to the opposite direction than Robin and started to mingle among her guests. "Ma'am," Laura her secretary said, "The staff is ready to serve dinner." Regina nodded and made her way to the head of the table.

Slowly, everyone in the room stated for their tables. The Princess stood at her right and Regina shook her hand. "Your highness, I'm sorry I'm late, I have had a hectic day." Regina apologized

"I'm certain that your job doesn't stop just because you have a guest pop up out of nowhere. I Appreciate you putting this together anyway." Princess emma stated, placing a kiss on her hand. Regina blushed softly and sat in her seat. her guests followed suit and soon dinner was carted into the room.

Robin seethed through dinner. _Be a good boy and act like a First lady should? Like standing in her fucking shadow isn't emasculating enough._ He thought, digging into his dinner. He looked to his right, and watched as his wife entertained their guests. The Princess was most definitely flirting with Regina... His wife however was otherwise preoccupied. Robin could tell by the thoughtful way she was looking down at her plate. Besides, Regina was super straight.

As he finished up his meal, he looked around the ballroom and spotted a young redhead speaking with Sydney Glass. Robin caught her eye and she signaled to a legal pad that she had in her hand. Robin nodded at her and turned his attention to the Prime Minister on his left.

The ballroom had a clearing for a dance floor. Robin and Regina started the dancing off reluctantly. Regina sighed after a while in his arms. "Robin, I'm sorry about what I said."

"I know how punchy you get when your schedule gets unbearable.." Robin conceded, "but that was really hurtful Gina."

"I know, I'm sorry." Robin held her closer to him and they danced more comfortably now.

"It has been a long time since we have danced." Regina murmured.

"Yes it has..." He caught sight of the redhead again as she exited the ballroom and stepped back from his wife. "I think I'm gonna turn in early. I don't really feel like socializing." He kissed her cheek. "Will you be Okay?" Robin asked and Regina nodded.

"Okay," Regina said stopping him before he left. "I love you."

Robin kissed her lips softly once more before stepping away and making his way out of the ballroom completely.

Regina watched him go and settled back in her chair. When The Princess came back toward the table, she sat and said. "Brown University."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked her blinking.

"All night I have been looking at you racking my brain as to where I might have seen you before." The princess asserted. "It was at Brown University... Right?"

Regina laughed. "Oh Come on! How could you possibly remember that?"

The Princess Laughed "I could tell you, but you would think me much too forward."

"Try me."

"There are not many women that could be as striking as you," She said, "I was going through very personal things when I took that trip, and then I saw you and was overwhelmed with want. There aren't many women that you meet that make you say... Yeah... I know I'm a lesbian." Princess Emma laughed at the incredulous look The president was giving her. "I even remember what you were wearing."

"I can't even remember that" Regina answered.

The Princess extended a hand to her and she took it. She led Regina to the dance floor and they began to dance. "your hair was longer," she explained, "to just about there." She placed her hand on her bare mid back. Her touch sent shivers down her spine.

Regina began to laugh softly and a bit nervously as her stomach began to flutter. "Unbelievable."

"Why?" The Princess asked," You were, and still are strikingly beautiful."

Regina blushed slightly and looked about the room. "Your Highness, though I appreciate your compliments, I would rather if you kept them to yourself."

"Sorry, Madame President," The princess stated as she ended their dance and bowed to her slightly. Regina curtsied slightly and headed away from her.

* * *

"Oh, Yes!" The redhead moaned softly. She couldn't believe she was doing this on her boss' desk. with the First Gentleman. It made her so hot knowing that Sydney was not too far away in the ballroom and could come in to check on her progress any moment now. They would be so busted if.

"You like that huh?" Robin whispered as he plunged deep inside her over and over his speed ever increasing as his pleasure mounted.

"Yes, yes, yes," The redhead said with every thrust.

"Oh Zelena," Robin said getting close, "who's your daddy?"

"Oh shit," Zelena whispered aware that the light to the outer office had just been clicked on but unwilling to stop Robin. She was so close, but the door was ajar and their sounds would carry to her boss or whoever had just entered the outer office.

she reached up and kissed him as she came hard swallowing his responding groan at his own release. She hoped to god no one had heard, she looked at the door and the lights were off again and she sighed in relief.

"That was good." Robin said placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck."We can't do this in here anymore. This is Sydney's desk, He's still in the building you know." Zelena said disentangling herself from Robin.

"He's at the party ogling my wife," Robin answered and Zelena decided to keep her suspicions to herself.

"Your office next time." The red head answered pulling up her underwear.

"Deal," Robin said kissing her softly as he fixed himself inside his pants. "I got to go. I have to beat her to bed."

"Good night," Zelena said then continued to fix and freshen Sydney's desk up and before leaving she placed the disk she had been working on , atop of Sydney's desk before going home for the night.

Sydney stood in the hallway watching as Robin walked out of her office. "I've got to replace my desk," Sydney said to himself as he walked back toward the ballroom. He wanted to erase the image of Regina's husband with her Aide. He didn't know what to do in this situation or whom to talk to.

He had no reason to fire the girl unless she was exposed. He had no proof and didn't want to be a liability for the President. _What should I do? As a friend I would have to tell Regina now. That's what I'll do._ He thought and with that he re entered the ballroom and put on a happy face. She will meet with Regina after the weekend and talk privately with her.

 _Right after I get my desk replaced._

* * *

 _Regina got to the residence at around midnight. She slowly climbed the stairs_ tired to the bone. Henry was asleep in the living room when she arrived, and she headed toward him. She sat next to him as she kicked off her heels then kissed his forehead. "Wake up sleepy head," she said softly.

"Henry stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey mom.." He said sleepily. "I was waiting u to tell you I'm sorry about earlier.

"I need you to do well Henry, because the more you rebel the more backlash you will get out there." He nodded and placed his head on her shoulder.

"how was the ball?" he asked softly.

"It was okay. Better than the last one," Regina said deciding that she wanted to go to bed. "Get some sleep Henry."

"Yeah, i'm going to bed." Henry said to his mother. "Good night."

"Night My Little prince." Regina said and headed for her bedroom. When she got there, Robin was already in bed. He wasn't quite asleep yet, she could tell, but he was pretending that he was.

"She grinned to herself as she undid her hair and started to get herself out of the gown. She didn't bother to put on her pajamas, she just made her way to the bed and began to kiss his neck. "Is it time to make up?" she whispered in his ear.

"We already made up Regina." He grumbled and turned to face her. She captured his lips with hers.

"I want you." She whispered between kisses.

"I'm not in the mood Regina." Robin said taking his wife's roving hands and holding them together. Regina stared at him in shock..

"What?" Regina asked shivering, she was cold now.

"I don't feel like it." Robin answered, turning his back on her.

Regina was not one to beg, and was not about to start now. She shrugged, "Okay..." Regina said turning her back on him. "I'm better at it anyway." She mumbled to herself and let herself fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think, just drop me a line bellow and tell me! I hope to be back again soon with more of this. 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	4. Because I am Your Friend

**A/N: Sorry it has been forever! so glad to be back. Hope you enjoy this installment of this story.**

* * *

 **Because I am your friend**

* * *

There was a knock at Regina's door just after Roland had arrived to have a snack with her on Monday afternoon. "Excuse me, Sir," Regina said and headed for the door.

When she opened it, she saw Sydney back from his four o'clock briefings early. "Hey, listen I was wondering if I could talk to you after your four o'clock?" Sydney asked.

"Sure, would you like a snack? we have got some fig cookies and tea today like they do in England." Regina offered.

"Yeah," Roland agreed glad to have a new person at his little tea party.

"Oh sure," Sydney agreed and came inside the room. He listened as the little boy went into detail about a little girl he likes in class.

Sydney hadn't exactly figured out how to broach the Robin subject with Regina. The president looked as if she was having a pleasant afternoon for a change, and he was about to break the news of her husband's betrayal.

"I've got tennis lesson in five minutes mom. I have got to go get changed." Roland said standing up."Will you play me next weekend?"

"Absolutely," Regina stated opening the door for her son. "Bye honey." Then Regina turned her attention to her press secretary. She knew something was bothering her friend, so she was glad that Roland had to meet his coach early. "So what's up? It can't be that bad."

"No, it's worse," Sydney started. "I don't really know how to say this. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times then he cleared his throat. "Regina, we've known each other for a while now, and I need to talk to you right now as a friend."

"Okay," Regina said gravely sitting on the couch across from her friend. Her insides were churning, Sydney had never had to make the distinction between his position and their friendship clear before.

"On Friday night, during the state dinner, " Sydney continued licking his lips wishing he had some water with him. "I ah... I kind of saw Robin... with someone."

"What do you mean? With someone." Regina asked her heart pounding the rejection from that night making more sense now.

"I mean... WITH... someone." Sydney said clapping his hands then meshing them together.

Regina looked at him for a few moments considering that what she just heard. Slowly she leaned back in the couch her face not showing her dejection. even if her body did. "You mean, during it?"

Sydney nodded his head, "In my office," He added.

"Eww," Regina said feeling her defensive snark rile up. "Who?"

"Regina, I have no proof, they didn't see me, I can't fire her just like that," Sydney said.

"That's not what I asked." Regina insisted.

"One of my aides," Sydney said.

"The redhead," Regina said standing up and heading for the safety of the large oak desk inside the oval. "He's got a thing for redheads."

"Regina," Sydney began.

"Thank you Sydney, but I need to be alone right now," Regina said turning her chair toward the window.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sydney said putting on his professional mask and headed out of the oval.

Regina was too shocked to cry. Did she believe her friend who was brave enough to tell her something like this? Or completely cast that aside? It involved her staff, it had to be embarrassing for Sydney.

She sat in her chair staring into space when Laura finally poked her head into the Oval. "Ma'am, Secretary DeVille is on the line."

Regina looked at her watch. She was supposed to be there with the new contracts for the WhiteForest military. "Where are you?" She snapped. She was the very last meeting she was having today, and she didn't much feel like being held up anymore.

"Ma'am, I'm en route to George Washington University Hospital." Secretary DeVille said. Regina could hear the siren blaring overhead, and the ding of the IV pumps.

"What happened?" Regina asked, concern pouring into the phone. Her own personal misfortune was completely eluding her at the moment.

"My car was hit by a Metro bus. The bus driver had some sort of seizure while driving and the bus lurched forward to the middle of the intersection."

Regina turned on the television, "how badly are you injured?" She asked as she saw the Secretary's mangled vehicle on the set.

"I'll survive," She said.

"Of that I am sure," Regina said as she heard the paramedic ask the secretary to keep talking.

"Tell my husband I love him;" She mumbled and Regina panicked.

"Madame Secretary, I want you to tell him please stay with me," Regina said beginning to pace. Just then she heard the phone clatter to the floor and a lot of beeping in the background. She stayed on the line as Robin walked into the office to show her what was happening. She raised a hand to quiet him as she listened intently.

"Ma'am," an unfamiliar voice said over the line, "I'm Mike the ambulance driver. The Secretary had been badly injured and is in a very critical condition. We have just taken her to the ER."

"Has her family been notified?" Regina asked. She could tell the paramedic had either been or was still in the military by the way he talked to her.

"No Ma'am," He said, "The hospital staff will make sure they do so."

"Right," Regina said, "Thank you very much, sir, Have a good day."

"It's been a pleasure Ma'am," He stated then the line went dead.

With a sigh, she hung up and pushed the intercom button, "Laura, get me Secretary Deville's husband on the line."

"Yes ma'am," answered the disembodied voice, as Regina turned her attention back to the traffic jam on screen.

She Looked at Robin, her mind so distracted on the crisis she had forgotten to be angry with him. "That was Deville on the line," She explained to him. "She called to let me know he wasn't going to make it in."

"Is she okay?" Robin asked

"No Robin, she's not okay." Her annoyance surfaced with that statement. "Look at her car!" she signaled to the television. Just then the phone rang and she answered. "Arthur?"

"Yes madam president, this is me." He stated sounding a bit harried.

"Arthur, this is Regina Mills," Regina continued.

"Yes Ma'am," Arthur answered his voice a bit tremulous.

Regina hesitated for a bit, she didn't know quite how to break the news and decided that maybe the direct approach would be best. "Secretary Deville has been in an accident, and has been taken by ambulance to George Washington University Hospital."

"Is she all right?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know Sir, I may be the president, but they won't tell me all of that. I just wanted to notify you personally as I had been speaking to her when he arrived at the hospital."

"Oh god," Arthur said on the other end.

"They did tell me that he is in critical condition so you might want to get there as soon as possible," Regina said as Robin placed a hand on her lower back in a show of support.

"I'm leaving right now," Arthur said as Regina removed herself from the touch.

"Drive carefully," Regina said and hung up the phone.

"So, are you going to the hospital?" Robin asked.

"Not till they admit him. I'll be of now use to anyone in an emergency room." Regina said heading out of the oval. "Tink, take off we're done for the day."

"Good night, Ma'am," Tink said as she passed her.

"Goodnight," she stated as she left Robin standing there confused, she was being so cold, something had changed her demeanor from morning till night.

Regina had decided on the moment she calmed down, that she would watch Robin for a few days before confronting him. She wanted legitimate proof that didn't implicate Sydney as the informant.

"Bastard." she muttered to herself as she walked away.

"Regina, hold on," Robin said taking hold of her elbow. She looked at him and he ran his hands down her shoulder to her hands. "Are you angry?"

She sighed. "I'm just a little irritated is all."

"You should relax," He said pulling her in. Regina really wanted this not to be a lie. Maybe her husband did love her. He wasn't cheating... or if he was, it was just a one-time thing. Yes, their sex life was lacking, but that was a symptom of her job.

"How about you and I turn in early?" Regina asked turning her face up to him leaning closer to her husband.

He chuckled and leaned closer. They kissed hungrily there in the passageway between the west wing and the residence. She would do this, she would give herself to her husband, and he would want to be with her again, and no one else.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I know I have been disconnected, but I really do like to hear what you have to say. So Let me know okay! just click that button and fill in that little space with your thoughts. 'Till next time, Much Love!~S.K.


	5. Caught With His Pants Down

**A/N: I'm back with more of this. About time! this was written a while back so yeah... maybe I can get back to writing more often.**

* * *

 **Caught With His Pants Down**

* * *

"Well that was productive," Kathryn said as she and Regina walked out of a cabinet meeting.

"I don't understand why so many grown people can be such babies," Regina responded. The meeting had accomplished absolutely nothing. She needed to find a way to have a productive conversation with her staff.

"Have you eaten? Kathryn asked as they came to a crossroads between lunchroom and the oval.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already three forty-five. "No, you go ahead, I'll just have a big snack with Roland at four," Regina said. "Listen it's Saturday, why don't you take off early?"

"I just have a few more things to take care of and I'll go. have a good night." Kathryn said heading toward his office.

"I'll be in Robin's office for a bit if you need anything," Regina said waving a goodbye.

Regina walked on to Robin's office. She had been watching him and Zelena closely since that night. It had been about a week. She recognized the signs of their intimacy, but there was no concrete proof that there was anything going on. In fact, he had pulled back a bit at first but that redhead must have bewitched her husband again.

She walked into the outer office and noticed Jon, part of his detail standing just outside the inner office. Nora, his chief of staff pacing angrily. "Woah! you will wear a hole in the carpet." Regina said stopping Nora in her tracks.

The assistant stopped and turned wide eyes on Regina. "Madame President!" She said shocked, "I- what brings you here? Is Roland not at the oval for his appointment?"

"He's got ten minutes to get there Nora, is Robin in?" Regina asked sensing the cover up.

"He is in with the press aide," Nora said with a scowl glancing at Mulan who had an impassive look on her face. "Said he was working on some campaign things." Jon snorted and rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh really?" Regina stated flatly, "Nora... I know you dislike whom you are working with... How would you like a reassignment?"

"Ma'am?" Nora said panicking.

"Relax, you can be mom's chief of staff." Regina said seeing Nora relax, " Do you have a key to his office?"

"With a smirk of realization, Nora handed the president her keys. "Thank you," Nora said, "I'll go talk to Mrs. Mills."

Regina turned to Jon. " See to it that all of Mr. Locksley's things are moved to the furthest room of the residence," Regina ordered as she turned the keys in her hand.

"Yes ma'am," Jon said and moved abandoning her charge to his well-deserved fate.

Regina took a few steadying breaths and walked to the door, placing her ear near the door. She could hear muffled sounds, none were words that she could distinguish and they definitely had a rhythm. Regina closed her eyes and placed the key in the lock as silently as possible.

* * *

It felt so good to have the power for a change. Regina always had the upper hand over him. She held all the cards. The only thing she never gave him was a seat at the head of their table. That thrill fell flat with him eventually. Even his position as a strategic planner was just a gimme. No real power except that he had her ear. But Regina had a mind of her own and she knew how to use it.

With Zelena, there was total submission. He bent her to his will. He felt like a man. It wasn't like he didn't love Regina because she did excite him, but she made him feel like nothing but a chump that she used whenever she had time for him.

At this thought, his excitement grew and he moved harder against his mistress, which got a reaction from Zelena. "Yes, how does this feel?" He whispered.

"Robin... Oh, GOD." Zelena said. he looked up at her face and she looked horrified.

"What's wrong?" He asked pausing a moment having forgotten where he was.

"You're busted," he heard from behind him.

"Gina," He whispered as he quickly pulled out of his partner.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. I will be expecting both your resignations by the close of business on Monday." Regina said with a calm that she wasn't feeling. "I want you out of my residence by the time I get up there tonight."

The two just sat there in a total shock, as the president headed out of the office.

Regina walked to the Oval, her frayed nerves getting the better of her. She could not sit down with Roland. She would have to stay still long enough for that. When she got there she smiled at the little boy. "Hi, Roland," Regina said with a warm smile.

"Hi mom," Roland said, "I heard you haven't eaten so I got you a big salad for your snack."

Regina smiled. "Good choice My prince, but I'm not hungry, How about we go play a game of Tennis?" Regina asked.

"Yeah! I thought you forgot." Roland said.

"Not a chance. Let's go get changed." Regina said extending a hand toward him. "I'm done for the day anyway. The little boy took her hand and followed her out of the oval.

"Tink, I'm done for the day, how's my Sunday?" Regina asked stopping by her special assistant's desk.

"Only a conference call with the governor of California," Tink answered.

"Can you push that for Monday?" Regina asked, "That way no one has to work tomorrow, including me."

"Will do Ma'am," She said and got to it.

"Goodnight Tink," Regina said heading to the residence of her stepson. "Go on, get dressed, I'll be done in a jiffy," Regina said ushering the boy into the residence then coming back to the secret service guard posted at the door. "Make sure the first Gentleman stays away from residence. He is to stay at least fifty yards away from me. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am." The guard responded. IF he thought that this request was absurd he didn't show it he just stood stoically at his post.

She went into her room, pretending not to notice the aides picking through her husband's things and packing them in boxes. She dressed in her tennis gear and headed out to the living room. "Where are they going with all of daddy's stuff?" Roland asked as they walked toward the gym.

"Dad is going to be living in a different room for a while. "Regina answered.

"Why?" Roland asked.

"We had a little fight, it's no big deal," Regina said as they entered the indoor tennis courts. "You ready?"

Roland wondered if that meant he had to leave his room and go stay with his dad, but he smiled as Regina got down on to a play stance. Rolan had been doing this for a year and was a natural athlete. He was very good and his coach said he would start entering him in tournaments son. "I bet I'd win."

"I bet you would too," Regina said having seen her play. "My serve."

Roland giggled and they began. They had a pleasant afternoon, making Regina almost forget her misery. Almost.

* * *

 **A/N: I have one more chapter for you, stay tuned.**


	6. Deal With It

**A/N: I hope you enjoy these!**

* * *

 **Deal with it**

* * *

Cora watched the maids take Robin's things out of the Residence. Her daughter had walked out of the residence with Roland not too long before. What's going on? she thought as she walked over to the living room. Just as she sat down, Henry walked out of his room. He had been on lockdown for a week and was finally given the go that morning at breakfast to come out. "Hey Grandma," he said sitting with Cora on the couch.

"Henry," Cora stated looking at her grandson, who has gone back to wearing his usual clothing to appease the adults around him. Henry looked around at the box-toting maids, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Cora answered.

"Wait, they're coming out of Mom and Robin's room," Henry said standing up and looking into a box one of the maids was toting. "This is Robin's… Where are you taking this?"

"The president ordered that they are taken to the other side of the east wing," the steward answered and continued on her way.

Henry stood shocked then looked at his grandmother. "She "She kicked him out of the residence?" HE smiled slightly, "that's kind of awesome."

"Now Henry…" His grandmother started.

"She's so caught up with being president she can't even keep her husband happy. I told her she shouldn't have married him."

"That may be… but she is only human , Henry." Cora answered, "I'm certain that your mother has her reasons and until you know what they are, I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

Henry stood up, "I'm going to find her."

"Good luck with that," Cora said softly. Nora had found her earlier that day and told her that the president had a big upset, she didn't say what it had been and Cora figured that she would find out later. She also figured that this was the reason why Nora was now her very own chief of staff. She has been elevated to the status of First lady.

With a sigh, Cora stood and headed toward the kitchen. Just then Robin came into the residence looking for Regina. "She's not here," Cora said coldly.

"Did she come up here at all? Tink said she was done for the day." Robin asked.

"She was here long enough for her to change and then leave to some other part of the house." Cora said, "She had them move your things to the guest quarters on the other side of the wing."

Robin nodded and headed to the bedroom. He looked at the closet it looked virtually unchanged, as more of Regina's clothing took over where his had been. he looked at the dresser; their wedding picture had been removed. He sighed and headed out of the residence. He had absolutely nothing to say for himself.

Cora watched as her dejected son-in-law exited the residence. Cora had to find out what had everyone tied up in knots. Regina had not looked too upset when she left, but she knew her daughter. She hadn't given herself time to think twice about what she had done. She was with Roland, so she really didn't want to be upset with him around. Cora could see that.

Cora waited for a while, to see if Regina and Roland would return soon. She had started on some Cookies, knowing that her chocolate chip cookies were some of the only things she could entice her health nut daughter to partake in. As the cookies came out of the oven, she heard "Mmmm I smell Cookies." Cora smiled and handed Roland one of the nice warm gooey chocolate chip cookies.

"Where's mom?" Cora asked her youngest grandchild.

"She went to her bedroom to shower," Roland said around a mouthful. "I thin she's sad 'cause I beat her, she almost cried."

"Gracious," Cora said really starting to worry for Regina now, "I'll go talk to her,"

"Can I have another one , Grandma?" Roland asked as Cora took a couple and placed them on a saucer.

"Just one more Roland or mom would never forgive me for spoiling your dinner," Cora said taking the plate with cookies and heading toward the presidential bedroom. She knocked on the door lightly before opening the door knowing that Regina would probably not respond. "Regina?"

Regina had been sitting on the bed her head in her hands a sob stuck in her throat. " Helo mother," She whispered as she listened for her mother to close her door.

"Oh honey, What happened?" Cora asked hearing the tears in her daughter's voice. When she didn't answer she sat next to her saying, "Brought you some cookies. Chocolate chip."

"I don't want anything right now," Regina said standing and heading to her closet. She looked at the empty drawers in her dresser and got angry because she was now alone. She slammed the drawer shut and broke. She cried silently.

Cora could sense more than hear her daughter crying. She set the cookies down on the bedside table and went to her. "What happened?" Cora asked again pulling her daughter into a hug.

"He's cheating,"Regina said, "right under my nose."

"Oh dear god," Cora said, her heart breaking for Regina.

"She's so hot," Regina said letting go of her mother and turning back to her drawers looking for a sweatsuit. Beautiful in fact, I can't blame him." Her voice was bitter as her anger built up.

"It really doesn't matter what she can give him." Cora said backing off of Regina a little, "He shouldn't have taken it, and you are not to justify that in your mind."

"Mother, I don't want to talk to anyone right now okay, I need… space." Regina said, as her mother's voice was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Well, I must warn you… Henry is searching for you, and he is in a snip about you being unable to pay attention to your family."

"Thanks for the warning," Regina said deciding to just go back to the gym to work through her emotions. "I'll be back late, don't hold my dinner I won't be eating tonight," Regina said sliding on her sweatpants and shirt over her tennis outfit.

"Okay," Cora answered watching as her daughter practically ran out of her bedroom and through the residence.

* * *

Regina ran. She ran for miles along the Potomac near the cherry trees and the Lincon memorial. Then she ran through Constitution Avenue and The Mall all the way to the capitol and was about to run back home. She stopped long enough to catch her breath and let her secret service men switch off.

She didn't want to think. She wanted total exhaustion, and she didn't want anyone to be awake when she got home. "Ready?" She said to the new set of service members that were to cluster around her as she ran.

"Yes Ma'am," They said handing her a new bottle of water.

She chugged it, "Let's go." She said as she began again. She had run over ten miles on an empty stomach, running on nothing but adrenaline and her mind kept catching up to her. This time, her body protested and after just a few steps in the direction of the mall, she blacked out. She felt strong arms catch her and carry her into the waiting sedan. "Take me home not a word to anyone," She mumbled as she took a deep breath trying to regain her vision.

"Ma'am, May I?" Mulan Fa, her trainer said a bit miffed that she was out this late.

Regina looked at her as her face came into focus, "I thought I told you to go home."

"And I'm glad I didn't," She said taking her leg without her permission and working the leg muscles, "You've overdone it on the running, and are in danger of parts of you locking up on you."

Regina rolled her eyes, though she already could feel her upper thigh muscles tightening into a knot. She bit her lip loving that the pain in her leg was taking her mind off of the heartache she felt. Yes, she wasn't in love with the man, but what hurt the most was the betrayal.

Mulan quickly moved to the other leg and felt the offending muscle. "We need to get you into the Jacuzzi STAT. I'll see if I can get Rory the masseuse to come tonight, you are going to need a deep tissue." She said and turned to the secret service agent to his right, "and the dock should come too… she might need a script."

"The agent said something into his mouthpiece at his wrist and the sedan sped up toward the White House. Regina hissed as her entire leg hardened and it was doubtful that she would be able to walk into the building.

"What did you do just before coming out here Ma'am?" The trainer asked.

"Tennis," She mumbled.

"Did you eat?" She asked panicked. Seeing her face went ashen. She didn't need the answer. "No, that would be too much to ask."

"You're fired," Regina said gritting her teeth.

"That won't save you from my bitching tonight Ma'am," Mulan said knowing that she was only lashing out at her for whatever reason had made her want to run. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're better."

"Fantastic," she said as the car stopped at the house. Mulan lifted her into her arms and carried her down to the Gym and into the dressing room. She sat her down on the bench and handed her blue swimsuit with the presidential seal on it and walked behind a row of lockers.

"I'll be right over here if you need my help," she said.

Regina looked at her suit and at her clothes; "can't I just wear my tennis bloomers?"

"Does that mean you need help?" Mulan asked peeking around a locker.

"I can't move," Regina answered. Mulan helped her out of the sweatshirt, and T-shirt leaving her with the sports bra. She was amazed to see a woman her age so perfectly built. He helped her remove her shoes and sweatpants leaving her in her tennis bloomers. her legs were perfectly sculpted; just a little bristly and guessed that she was probably due for a wax that morning which she missed because of work. She had also missed her workout. "Yes I missed my wax this morning," Regina said effectively reading the trainer's mind.

Mulan smiled and lifted her again. "You're only human, you had to have a flaw somewhere."

Regina almost smiled, but just nodded and waited to get deposited in the jacuzzi. Mulan left her there and went to get the White House doctor. As soon as she touched the water her body began to relax. The jets were positioned just right hitting all of the right places, and then her whole world came crashing back down on her. She cried. The ache n her heart had come back along with that her whole body began to hurt so she cried as she sat in the hot water.

When the White House doctor came into the gym, he rushed to her in a panic. "Ma'am? What hurts? Should I get the first gentleman?"

"Everything hurts," Regina answered.

"we'll get you some scripts," the doctor said to her then turned to an agent. "Could you call the first Gentleman?"

"No," Regina said trying not to cry anymore, "Don't call him."

The agent was aware that the president didn't want the first gentleman anywhere near her and hadn't even attempted to call for him. All the agents knew what was wrong with the president. and they didn't dare betray her trust.

When he became aware that the agents were not going to call Robin, he looked at Regina concerned. "Is there anything I can do Ma'am?"

"No, I'll be fine just give me some Motrin," Regina answered as she lifted herself out of the Jacuzzi.

Just then Mulan walked in carrying a steaming hot pizza from the kitchens. "Soups's on," he said bringing it to Regina. She gave her a grateful smile and she nibbled on a slice. "So, are you gonna dish?" Mulan asked after the doctor had left.

Regina shook two Motrin out on her palm and popped them. "I thought I fired you," she said. Mulan had been her trainer for years and was the only one outside of her family that was not afraid to tell her exactly what she thought. She was a friend.

"You can't fire a friend," Mulan stated giving her another slice.

"Crap," Regina said eyeing the slice, she wasn't hungry. "He cheated."

"I'll kill him," Mulan said.

"He's not worth it." Regina retorted, "I'm just not ready to deal with it so publicly."

"How long do you think you can keep it from the press?" Mulan asked.

Regina looked at her watch, it was eleven p.m. "Time is up, they will be up in arms tomorrow, though they might give me a break till Monday.

"That quick?" Mulan asked incredulously.

"She was a press aide…" Regina said, "She was caught by me and fired by me. She has no income now, she's gonna need the money."

"She certainly has the connections." Mulan said looking at her friend, "so how are you feeling?"

"Like shit Mulan, how else," Regina stated starting to feel the effects of Motrin.

"Well, maybe you should just go to residence, have a lie-down and just forget that you are the leader of the free world for one day. Take tomorrow to lick your wounds because you are going to need your sanity come Monday."

Regina smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks, Mulan," Regina said getting up. She was feeling much looser. She put on a robe that was on a hook near the door, "Can we get the masseuse for tomorrow? I know I'll need it."

"You got it, babe," Mulan said walking her toward the residence, "I gotta go, or Aurora will have your head tomorrow for keeping me out so late."

"Don't blame this on me Mulan, I told you to go home hours ago." Regina stated with a laugh, "Thank you for saving me today."

"Anything for you Regina," Mulan said kissing her hand then heading out of the house.

She sighed and made her way up the stairs. The residence was dark and she was grateful. She didn't realize someone was watching her walk back into her room.

Robin sipped on his brandy quietly, as he watched his wife walk to her room. She looked defeated. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her. With a sigh, Robin stood up and went to his room. He would talk to her some other time.

* * *

Emma stared out of her window staring out at the ocean view. She could not sleep Ever since her visit to the white house, and seeing Her again President Mills has been all that she could think about.

She could still remember that day when she saw her. No, she hadn't been lying, she had seen her. Emma never forgot anything.

IT came in handy when she held court, but Regina had been a vision she held close to her ever since she had come out. "Alright spit it out."

Emma turned to look at her best friend Ruby as she plopped herself down on the Princess' bed. "Just what is it you want to know?"

"You have been in the clouds for the past fifteen minutes, and I haven't seen you since you met the woman that made you rethink everything you knew about yourself."

Emma sighed, "I didn't talk to her much, but I did get one glorious dance."

"Too bad she's married," Ruby said. "He's hot too."

"He's a prick," Emma muttered. Ruby laughed out loud. "I mean he left her in the middle of the dance floor to go… I don't know to bed?"

"I'm sure he broke her back when she got to bed that night, though. That woman is hot I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her."

"Right?" Emma agreed and leaned back where she sat. "God Ruby… times like these I wish I could forget things."

"You may not be able to forget her, but you can be distracted. find a girl settles down, You're almost forty."

"You are starting to sound like my mother," Emma said.

"Well… we're lucky you gave us a princess early enough. You have produced an heir, now get married or you will never be queen." Ruby said.

"I don't want to be queen," Emma said.

"I know…"


	7. Strength of Character

**A/N: It has been forever, but one of my favorite authors on here has asked me not once... but twice for me to continue this. So I looked to see if I had any of this written... and I did, so I decided to give her an update because she has blessed me with like 30 LOL I can't wait to read more of her story, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has just been sitting in my Drive for a year because I hate Translating LOL, and this story is up both in English and Spanish. Maybe I will get to write some more soon. Let's hope this is a good sign. I have to ask you though. Please leave a comment. Your reviews are everything, and I love to hear from you. Later~ S.K.**

* * *

 **Strength of Character**

* * *

Regina lay in bed until mid-morning. That was when Henry finally came into her room. His grandmother had warned him that his mother's state of mind was not receptive, but he didn't care; he wanted to know what was going on. He thought an I told you so was in order.

Regina was not asleep; she was lying there staring at the right side of the bed. She couldn't sleep without him there. She stared in wonder at how it was that in four short years she had grown accustomed to the feel of his body there next to her. It wasn't that she was no longer angry with him, but she was only human. She hadn't shed a tear since she was in the hot tub the night before.

"Mom!" Henry shouted from the foot of the bed staring at his nearly catatonic mother. "Are you even listening?" Regina had not moved an inch. Her gaze had not even flickered toward her son. "He hated the fact that you were president anyway, why would you even want him around. Not that I blame him, I mean I gotta be sorry for the guy...Mom?" He looked at his mother and started to worry; His words weren't penetrating. It was as if he weren't there, and as much as he tried to rebel against his mother, However busy she was, Regina always listened. He dropped to his knees next to her. "Mom?" Henry stopped and looked at his mother, really looked at her.

Regina slowly began to focus on whom it was that was raging at her. She saw how scared Henry looked, then looked around and saw Roland at the door. "Hey!" She turned and focused on her alarm clock. "What are you going on about Henry?"

"Mom," Henry began as Regina sat up in bed. "Why did you kick Robin out?" Henry was gentler with his mother this time.

Regina stood up and walked stiffly to the hook that held her robe. "Guys, I'm so sorry you're going through this." Regina said, "It's just for a little while, we had a little disagreement that is all, we'll work it out."

"But mom, You've never…" Henry began.

"There's a first time for everything," Regina said taking the robe from him, whom had taken pity on her sore body and had gotten the robe off the hook for her. "Thanks," Regina said tersely and headed to the bathroom.

"What happened to you, mommy?" Roland asked, "you can't even move."

Regina smiled at the little boy as brightly as she could muster and ran her fingers through his curly hair. "You gave me a hell of a workout yesterday Roland. That was a great match." Roland smiled back at his adoptive mother. But Henry still had many questions for his mother. He stood unsure whether he should ask. Regina looked at him. "Please, drop it."

"Okay," Henry said hesitantly. He had never seen his mother so hurt before, and was determined to find out what it was that had sent his stepfather to the doghouse to be a guest in his own home. Henry walked out of the president's bedroom angry and confused. He took Roland's hand and led him over to their grandmother. "Great, there's lunch!"

"Are you having some?" Cora asked as Roland surged toward the table.

"Yeah, in a minute Grandma. I'm just going to go finish up my homework then I'll eat." Henry said and headed out toward the guestrooms.

* * *

Henry made his way over to where the secret service agents were patrolling the hall where Robin now resided. He didn't know what was happening but decided that he was going to find out, and to find out, he needed to make Robin think he knew everything. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try.

He nodded a greeting to them and stepped around them to knock on Robin's door. Robin opened the door immediately, cell phone up to his ear. "Hey listen, My kid is here, I'll talk to you later," Robin said as Henry glared at him. Henry stepped inside as Robin hung up and put the phone down on his dresser. "Hey, Henry."

"Hey…" Henry said folding his arms in front of himself.

"How's your mom?" Robin asked tentatively trying to figure out how much Henry knew. He knows the kid's intuition is sky high, and god knows what his mother may have told him.

"How is she supposed to feel Robin?" Henry asked, "What were you thinking?"

"Henry, I didn't mean to hurt your mom. I certainly didn't want her to find out like that." Robin said.

"No, you didn't want her to find out at all," Henry said. "Yet here we are. You've probably destroyed her."

"That bad?" Robin asked not able to believe that Regina had told her son about the affair. But then again, the media would have let him know about it soon enough. He had just gotten a call from Zelena, which she was thinking of selling her story.

"Maybe, I'd understand it better if I understood why..." Henry said hoping he would give him something.

"I don't know why." Robin said, "There is certainly no good excuse to cheat on your mother."

"You what?" Henry said his face growing more enraged as Robin spoke. This wasn't just some little argument; this prick actually thought he could find someone better than his mother? Henry cocked his arm back and let his fist connect with Robin's face.

"I know son, I'm sorry." Robin said."

"You are not my father! Do not call me son." Henry said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Inside the presidential bedroom, Regina sat upon the lid of the commode. She was dazed, she hated lying to her children, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to besmirch the image that they may have of Robin. Even if they are bound to find out about the affair eventually, It was only a matter of time until that little bitch talked to the press.

She looked around the room, lost in thought. "Fuck you, Robin." She said grabbing the soap dish and throwing it at the ground. She watched as it shattered into a million pieces. Finding the action cathartic she reached for the hand soap pump and did the same. It felt good to destroy everything she could get in her hands. She could feel the years of pain, not only by being left and betrayed by Robin but for Daniel's premature departure.

She screamed out her pain at the top of her lungs as splintering shards of glass and ceramic fell around her until she finally collapsed on the floor racked with sob from the pain she had until Monday Morning to heal from.

Just outside, Cora heard the noise as she passed the bedroom. She stepped inside and found her sobbing on the floor. Cora kneeled down next to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter. There they sat, Cora, rocking her, and Regina sobbing, every moment feeling better to have the only person that she could count on to love her through this with her arms firmly gripping her and bringing her back from the edge.

She sunk into her mother's embrace and cried. "How could he do this to me," she sobbed.

"Go on," Cora said stroking her daughter's hair, and somehow she knew Robin wasn't the main source of her pain. Regina didn't love Robin enough. She hoped, however, that one day she would be able to love again the way she had loved Daniel. "Let it all out."

"I gave him, everything I could give him, and he betrayed me," Regina said.

"That's it." Cora continued to soothe Regina tracing soft circles on her back.

"It should have been me; I should have died…" Regina said. "It hurts so much."

"I know," Cora said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Come let's go to bed, and If I know you well, you haven't slept at all."

"It smells like him," Regina said rising off the floor as her mother brush the glass off of her robe.

"Your linens are changed every day," Cora said incredulously.

"The pillows," Regina said sitting on the couch on one side of her bedroom suite. "They smell like him."

Cora walked over and took all of the pillows off of the bed and took them out of the room. She asked a maid to get her some new ones and by the time she had returned with the new set of pillows, Regina had already cried herself to sleep on the couch. She gently placed a pillow under the president's head and covered her with a blanket. "You'll move on, just like I did," Cora whispered softly and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "He needs you to move on, for Henry."

* * *

Henry ran all the way back to the residence. He only slowed down when he saw his mother's door was ajar. He took slow tentative steps toward it and peeked inside. There was a lump on the couch. Henry got closer and saw his mother's sleeping form. Her messy brown hair framed a face that looked so tired and old compared to the usually more vibrant woman he was used to seeing. The stress of being president never made her look this bad. The presidency made her glow. This was not the woman he had always known. He kneeled in front of Regina and watched her a bit until the maid came into the room with a broom and dustpan. "Hi," Henry whispered walking to her.

"Hello, Henry. I'm just here to clean this mess." The maid said.

"What Happened?" Henry asked noting the smashed soap dish and ceramics all of his mother's make up compacts and cosmetics bottles smashed and splattered over the walls and floors.

"The president had an accident," The maid said.

"Oh," Henry said imagining what it could have been. His mother wasn't someone that he had ever seen angry, but he could relate. "Hey, let me clean it for you," Henry said taking the broom from the older woman.

"But…" The maid hesitated.

"Please?" Henry asked. The maid nodded and headed toward the door. She turned back once more and Henry had put a finger to his lips so that she would not tell anyone. The maid smiled at him and headed out of the room with a wink.

Regina stirred as she heard the mess in the bathroom being picked up. She sat up as she heard the soft sniffling that emanated from the bathroom, and walked stiffly to the door. She saw her son cleaning up the mess that she'd made. Regina reached out and ran fingers through Henry's short hair. "I came to check on you and found the bathroom a mess, so…"

"It's not your mess to clean," Regina said taking her son's hands in hers.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked noting the dark circles under his mother's eyes and her hands were cut. So were her feet.

"I will survive," Regina said, beginning to clean her own mess. "I'm the President of the United States."

Henry began to help her silently for a moment, then he stopped. "Mom, can you forgive him?"

Regina looked at her son and realized that he knew what had happened. She sighed, "I don't know Henry," She said sweeping the last of the glass on to the dustpan that Henry was holding. "Can you?"

"It wasn't me he cheated on," Henry said tossing the debris into the trash can.

"I need you to be able to forgive him. For Roland sake." Regina answered.

"Why? I mean he is his kid, I'm not his kid."

"You are Roland's brother, and I am the only mother Roland knows. Legally I am Roland's mother and he will be here with us, just as much as he will be with him."

"That's fine, let Roland forgive him then, I will never."

Regina sighed. "Aside from what he has done to me, He's a good dad. He needs your forgiveness."

"Well, I can't right now," Henry said heading out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch his mom had been sleeping in.

"Fair enough," Regina said sitting next to him.

Henry smirked. "You should see the shiner I gave him.

"Henry…" Regina scoffed, then they sat there in silence for a few seconds. "A shiner huh?"

Henry chuckled, "Yeah…" Regina couldn't help but chuckle with him.

* * *

Robin walked toward the West Wing. He had to see Regina, and he knew that she had a few things pending at the office. The oval was probably the only place he would probably be able to see her. He looked around the workspace and noticed how empty it was. Kathryn came out of her office and they nearly collided. "Oh! Hey Robin," Kathryn said looking up at him oddly.

"Hey Kath," Robin said

"Been in a bar brawl?" She asked jokingly walking past him.

"Oh," Robin said touching his eye, "I had a run in with Henry…"

"Teenagers…" Kathryn said distractedly and opened the oval door. It was empty.

"Have you seen Regina?" Robin asked the chief of staff.

"No, she's in Residence, she was not feeling well today," Kathryn said with a surprised expression. Robin nodded to her and walked back to the East wing without explanation. He should have known Regina wouldn't have discussed what had happened with anyone yet, and Henry had conned the information out of him.

He took the steps to the residence by two. When he got there, the Secret Service agents posted stopped him from entering. "Come on Guys, It's just me," Robin said reaching for the door.

"Sorry sir, President's orders," one of the two men said ready to beat him down if necessary.

"I need to see her now!" He demanded.

"The president has ordered for the first Gentleman to stay at least fifty feet away from her at all times. Right now, sir, she is in Residence," the other said.

"This is ridiculous!" He tried to get past them, but the two men pinned him down unapologetically.

"Just doing our jobs sir." They said as Cora came out to see what the fuss was about.

She looked down at Robin and then back to the agents. "The president is resting right now." She said.

"Cora!" Robin said shaking the agents off of him. "Cora, how is she?"

"How the hell do you think she is doing?" Cora hissed.

"I need to speak with her," Robin said.

"That's not up to me, she isn't ready to see you yet. I've never seen her so angry." Cora said.

"But I…" Robin started but Cora cut him off.

"Give her time," Cora said, "Maybe she'll let you come to Thanksgiving dinner. Just don't push it."

Just then the doors open and Regina stepped out of the residence stiffly. She looked at Robin and he watched as a flash of anger and sadness came to her eyes before she looked away. She turned to the agents and nodded a greeting to them. "Follow me," She said to Robin taking tentative steps toward the elevator. "I need you to shut up and listen to me for a minute."

Just then the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Regina pushed the button for the gym floor and as soon as the elevator shifted she pulled the stop lever bringing it to a stop. They were alone in the elevator save for the cameras, but what she had to say she didn't really want the agents to hear.

Regina rounded on Robin. Her anger beginning to surface again. "It is only a matter of time 'til everyone knows what happened. I can't stop it and frankly, I don't really care right now. If you ever want to be able to talk to me again you need to give me space. Don't try to talk to me until I am ready to talk to you. I don't want a repeat of today because the secret service will kill you.

Robin stood there a bit stunned, then a bit angry. He opened his mouth to say something but again she cut him off. "Stop, you lost your right to be angry with me. I don't want to take legal action yet. I want to wait until your little bitch goes public, and then I will see how I feel about the whole thing. I will see if you are worth keeping around." Then she pushed the stop lever back to its original position.

Once the elevator reached the gym, Regina brightened, "Oh, and congratulations, I've made a few calls… Seems like John Jacobs rejected the position and you are now in charge of the Olympic Committee… What were you and archer?" Then she walked away from the elevator and into the Gym as Robin watched her. Mulan peaked out at him and glared. Through the glass walls of the gym, he watched as his wife walked stiffly to the locker room and the Masseuse, a beautiful brunette woman set up her table near the pool. It was Mulan's wife Rory, and he could not help but feel jealous.

"What the hell Robin?" He scolded himself, "Your wife is straight." Then the elevator doors closed.


	8. Going Public

**Alright... this is the last chapter that will have hardly any Emma. We will get swan queen interaction next chapter. I keep getting a little hate on the fact that Robin is still around. but what did you expect she was just going to not grieve a marriage? She had put herself in a position where she could move on from her love of her life after he died, and the dude rejected her in the worst way. Strong women deal with their hurt feelings before moving on to the next person. She had to acknowledge that he was supposed to be it and he wasn't. That being said, in the next chapter (which I need to transcribe to this fandom and situation and translate and will take me a long time) seems to move these two women in a very SQ direction really rapidly. I will see. The situation in this fandom, calls for more finessing, so maybe it won't be the same in this fandom as the last time I wrote this story. but you should look forward to more SQ moments. That being said, Enjoy!~ S.K.**

* * *

 **Going Public**

* * *

Regina was moving easier the next morning. _Okay, now you've cried. So just get in , do your job and forget that any of this has happened til you can't avoid it anymore._ Regina thought to herself as she walked into the Oval on Monday morning.

"Good morning Madam President," Tink said handing her the things that she needed for her Monday meeting with the staff.

"Good morning Tink," Regina said and kept moving through the office. "What's today like?"

"After your staff meeting, you have a meeting with a campaign contributor from the Go Green Organization," Vince said as she took a seat at her desk.

Regina smiled at that, "Oh I definitely want to meet with him. I need to know more about this program."

"After that, you have a meeting with Congressman Gold from New York and the Secretary of Transportation," Tink continued.

"Then my four o'clock…" Regina said moving her past that.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's it?" Regina asked, "Does that mean I actually get to catch up on paperwork today?"

"Absolutely," Tink stated with a smile.

"Sweet!" Regina said hoping for as little human contact as she could possibly get. "Knock on the door when it's time for the staff meeting."

"Yes ma'am," Tink said as he walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

Regina opened the first file on her stack and it was for some embargo on diamond exporting from Sierra Leone. In her attempts to completely disconnect herself from what was happening to her, she hummed as she worked. _I need to find myself in the music room one of these days,_ she thought to herself as she flipped the page. Second's later there was a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Time for the staff meeting ma'am," Tink said peeking into the room."The staff is gathered in the east conference room."

"Goody," Regina said sarcastically. She left the file she had been working on right on her desk and walked off to the side door of the oval leading directly to the east conference room.

"Room, Attention." The guard at the door said. She walked to her seat and sat down.

"At ease," Regina said quietly, "What have you got?"

"This," Kathryn said dropping the inquirer in front of her. Regina's stomach twisted inside her, as her outside showed no apparent reaction. She looked at it without touching it. Reached into her jacket pocket pulling out her reading glasses.

The staff was silent as the president picked up the rag and read it. Its title read, 'Deceit in the White House: I slept with the First Gentleman.' There was a picture of a tearful Zelena with a caption that read, 'Greene, 34, was caught by the president herself.'

Regina looked up at her expectant staff and waited. "Is it true Ma'am?" Kathryn asked.

"What if it were?" Regina asked leaning back in her chair.

"With all due respect ma'am, this could really hurt you in the polls," Mal said sitting forward in her chair. She placed her elbows on the table using her hands for emphasis. "This is one of the top two reasons why a woman shouldn't be president."

"Why? Because she couldn't manage to keep her man happy?" Sydney asked with a raised brow.

"I know it's sexist, I didn't make the rules. You men can't take a woman in power. Your egos are too fragile." Mal said shrugging. "Most Americans would prefer a single woman in the presidency or a former first lady," Mal explained. "For the single fact that the First Gentleman would have already held the higher position."

"Well I suppose this will just have to stay a rumor now wouldn't it?" Regina said. "It's only the inquirer… It has no credibility."

"So what's our game plan?" Kathryn asked Mal.

"I'll watch the polls for a downward trend," Mal answered. "Where is Robin by the way?"

"I, uh…" Regina hesitated, "He quit."

"What?" Kathryn asked shocked.

Sydney looked at Regina. "Madame president, This will not end with the Inquirer."

Regina sighed, "I know." She looked at everyone around the table, "Okay, here's the story. It's true. Robin cheated on me with Ms. Greene and I asked for both of their resignations. I need for this to go away somehow. I want the American people to focus on the Nation's issues and not mine."

Kathryn and Mal started. Sydney fidgeted a bit uncomfortable, "I think if you leave no room for speculation, it should make it easier." He said.

"Right, Oprah style." Mal said catching his angle, "It will hit you hard at first, but eventually people will see your strength of character and your sympathy ratings will soar."

"I'm not ready to be completely raw, putting my wounds out on display for the vultures to pick at," Regina stated.

"Ma'am, you promised America that you would be candid. But you don't have to be that candid. Maybe you might downplay the whole thing, make the public see it from your point of view?" Sydney continued.

"My point of view might be a little skewed," Regina stated dryly.

"Or, you could pull a Hillary and totally stand by Robin during the scandal," Mal stated. "Like a good little woman."

Regina grimaced. "And I look weak in exchange… Okay, how about I don't acknowledge this until it works its way into my press conferences? I'll try to... work things out at home."

"Hey, it worked for Hillary…" Mal Mumbled.

"Do you think Robin would be willing to…" Kathryn started.

"You know what?" Regina stated tossing the tabloid back on the table in frustration. "I'm done with this topic. It is not a national concern what goes on in my home. Next talking point please."

"Um… There is the Bill to give federal funds to further fuel research. "Andrea, Regina's lead research assistant said.

"Good, I'm meeting with the CEO of Go Green today," Regina said. "I want to place a large chunk of the budget for alternative fuel research." The meeting went on much like this. They avoided what they knew was coming. Their boss was fighting an uphill battle. But they were determined to stand by her every step of the way.

* * *

Two days later, the news had spread over the airwaves and to what Regina liked to call the legitimate press. She had gotten phone calls from some world leaders and contributors that pulled the support for her reelection. Her poll standing had fallen considerably to forty percent after the news broke.

Maleficent was frantic as she watched the numbers plummet but she kept her cool. Because she was convinced that once Regina spoke out about what was going on with her, the sympathy ratings would shoot through the roof. It would hopefully show her human side; she's too perfect.

Mal looked out of her office and caught a glimpse of Sydney rushing down the hall toward the press room next to the president who had an unreadable expression on her face. "Madame President, Have you prepared a statement on the residence situation," Maleficent asked catching up to them.

Regina's back stiffened and she turned to look at her PR person. She gave her a look that would have made any person cower. "Absolutely not."

"Ma'am, are you planning on wearing that face through all of the questions, because if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were mad at me, But I know it's just the question," Mal stated walking on with her. "And you know that is the very same question they will ask you today. You need to deliver your half-truth with as much candor as you can."

"Maleficent, I'm fine," Regina stated and headed toward the pressroom.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the president of the United States." The announcer said as Regina's stomach dropped all the way down to her knees.

She walked to the podium and did the briefing on what she wanted to accomplish with the Ethanol Bill that she had initiated and updated the nation on the embargo with Sierra Leone. All was well, but then there were the questions.

"The president will now field the Press' questions," Sydney stated.

Infinite shouts of "Madame President over here," could be heard. Regina looked around and spotted someone she had never called on before and said. "Stephanie, I'll start with you today."

"Madame President, How long do you project that the alternative fuel bill will be under review by Congress?" Stephanie asked.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief smiling at the journalist she said. "It's hard to say. Though this is something that we all want, we might argue about the amount of money should go to the research. This could take a considerable amount of time, it all depends on the mood in Congress doesn't it?" Regina chuckles a little. The crowd followed suit and again the swell of voices begging to be heard arose again. "How about You Martin, What do you have for me?"

"On the Sierra Leone Issue, The embargo limits the number of Diamonds they export to us annually, how do you think their economy and ours will be affected?"

Again relief.

Regina leaned forward on the podium. "The impact to our economy would be slight The diamond industry is large, and America imports more diamonds than any other country. Our jewelers may be affected by the price that would go up. Sierra Leone would actually benefit from having the ability to open market to other parts of the world."

Regina looked at her watch, glad the questions were not personal. "The president will now field two more questions," Sydney said with a smile directed at his boss. The din in the room boosted to that of a construction site It was loud and Regina knew that the next question was going to break her.

"Jack," she said picking the least likely to harass her about her status.

"Madame President, what have you to say about the allegations that your husband has cheated on you?"

There it was… out on the table. Regina tried to swallow back tears, "That matter is extremely personal and I am not at all ready to discuss that at this time."

"Last question, Ted." Sidney interceded.

"How are you feeling Ma'am?" Ted asked Regina. The room got quiet as everyone looked at Regina expectantly.

Regina only stared at Ted for a few moments, "No comment." She stated and walked off the stage. She wasn't ready to be candid.

* * *

Emma sat in her private chambers watching the news feeds from the US. Watching the world talk about the woman she was lusting after. Sure Regina was constantly on the screen, but Right at the moment, Regina looked as though she would rather be anywhere else.

"Momma!" Emma heard from behind her. The door to the nursery opened and a lively three-year-old girl came running out of it, followed by a harried nursemaid.

Emma smiled and turned to face her. She smiled broadly and picked the child up. "Hi, munchkin."

Princess Elena was second in line for the crown. She will be first if she marries her mother does. That was what Queen Snow had decreed, having been unhappy that Emma had come out of her closet and lived a life of a playboy in front of the whole world. With one opportunistic woman or another hanging from her arm.

Truth was, Emma was a good monarch. She would be an excellent queen. But Her mother had become adamant that now that she had "Decided" she was a lesbian, there would be no continuing the royal line.

Four years ago, Emma Met Prince Baelfire of a tiny island nation off the coast of Greece. Who was also in love with the head of her security detail. He was already second in line to his throne, and there were no heirs to be had as he was never to be married. Same-sex marriages are illegal on his tiny island.

Emma made a deal with Prince Bae to bare him an heir… Thus uniting both tiny entities. So Ella was a special princess indeed.

"What you doin'?" Elena asked her mother.

"Watching a friend," Emma answered looking back to her screen.

Elena looked at the screen. "Who's dat?"

"That is the leader of the free world," Emma answered her daughter. "She is… my friend Regina."

"Pretty," Ella said.

"You think so?"

Elena nodded. "Why is she so sad?"

Emma looked back and it was that afternoon's press conference. She read captions of it. The question about her marriage printed in bold there. Emma looked back at Regina and her heart constricted. "She needs a really good hug." She answered

"Can she come over so I can give one to her?" Elena asked.

"No princess," Emma said. "She lives far away."

"Oh."

"You should call her on the phone," Elena said sliding off her mother's lap. "Mommy come play wiff me."

Emma smiled at her little girl and stood up to follow Elena to her nursery.


End file.
